Don't upset the Frost Spirit
by sleepyhobo10
Summary: What would happen if you actually made Jack mad? How would he react if something precious was taken from him? Well, this is my take on what he'd do. This is a ONE SHOT. Read and Review if you want.


This is a ROTG Fic. THIS IS A ONE-SHOT. IT WAS MEANT AS A JOKE.

It had been 4 years since Jack and Sophie started dating. 4 year's and today was their anniversary. They had spent the whole day hanging out talking, kissing and growing closer. It was sad when Jamie, Jack's best friend, stopped believing in him. It was odd cause it happened sorta suddenly one day, one moment he believed and was talking to Jamie, The next, Jamie was looking around wondering what he was doing sitting in an open field. It nearly broke Jack, But Sophie kept him going.

That's when it happened. At the end of their fourth anniversary. Jack had just dropped her off at home and was leaning in to give her a goodnight kiss when he suddenly went through her. He was stunned for a moment as he looked at her confused face. But the question she asked herself is what shattered him. 'What was I doing just now?' That one question, the same question Jamie had asked himself when he stopped believing. Jack refused to believe it and constantly tired to get her attention, Jack was a wreck and flew out of the house heading for the south pole to TRY and calm himself down..

What happened next, surprised even MiM,The Man in the Moon.

It was a normal day in North's workshop, Christmas was right around the corner. So he was pretty busy. Tooth was as busy as always, sending out her baby teeth to fetch teeth and bring them back as well as going out in the field as well. Bunny was helping North with his toy's, making sure to give them a Christmas look, not an Easter look. Sandy was doing his normal round's at the night time area's. Pitch was formulating his next attack on the Guardian's.

North had been getting a vary bad feeling in his belly the last few day's. He couldn't figure out what it was as he made his way into the globe room. At that vary moment it hit. And he felt it. Every single light went out on the globe. Every single Guardian felt it. North had fallen on the floor, shocking the yeti's and elf's.

"W-what is going on?" He asked himself as he tried to pick himself up off the floor with the Yeti's help. Pitch Appeared the next Minute much to North's surprise.

"North, what in Mother nature's graces just happened?!" Pitch screamed.

"I-I don't know... You can feel it too?" He asked the boogeyman.

"FEEL it? Yes I can FEEL it. God I felt like my black soul got ripped out tossed around and shoved back in!" He yelled.

The 3 older guardian's showed up next. Tooth was barely able to fly, Sandy, the ever calm Sandman, looked like he was about to panic. Bunny was in his small form, all of them were surprised to see Pitch there.

"What in granny's stocking just happened!? And what is he doing here?!" Bunny yelled as he entered the shop.

"I don't know Bunny. But I feel like all the kids just stopped believing." Tooth said from her spot on the floor where she had to rest.

"I'm here for the same reason as you guys. They didn't just stop believing in you, they stopped believing in everything." Pitch stated with a hiss.

Sandy was calming down, but no one could make out the pictures on his head. That is when The moon shined on the the floor, Catching everyone's attention.

"Ahh, Man in Moon! It is good to see you old friend. Tell us, What has happened." North stated as he used one of his swords to move around. Even he did not know what to think of next. The moon had grown brighter and brighter until it dimmed and there was a Man who towered even over North standing in his office.

"The new's is grim Guardian's." MiM stated in a booming voice.

"What has happened?" North asked, clearly shocked. In all his time as a guardian and spirit. This was the first time he had met MiM personally.

"I just did the worst thing possible. And now, The one who threatens kids... No... The reason why the kids all stopped believing, is because of Jack Frost." Manny stated while looking down at the floor.

"What do you mean mate?" Bunny asked hopping over by Tooth and helping her to her feet.

"I forced Sophie to forget about the Guardian's." He said and caused them all to gasp. Even Pitch was shocked at this. "And It had the worst backlash. Jacks spirit is broken. And as the spirit of winter and fun, every single kid, even one's who didn't believe in Jack frost. Felt a cruel reality." Manny stated.

"Let me get this straight. You just forced Jack's soul mate to forget him!?" Said a voice from a window.

"Cupid?" Tooth asked curiously.

"Hi tooth, Not looking to good there are you?." Cupid stated. (Cupid is a female who has black hair that's held up by a pink bow in a ponytail. She wear's basically a pink tank top with navy blue pants.)

"Cupid, this has nothing to do with you." MiM stated.

"HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ME!? Sophie Bennett and Jack Front are soul mates! Forever bound by the stars! It's has everything to do with me! Mother Nature is Furious! The season's are out of Balance, and the other spirits are all restless!" Cupid shouted at him.

"What you mean the other spirits are restless?" North asked.

"In some form or way, Jack as the spirit of winter, Is connected to the other season's." Came a voice from above them. "Snow can help love bloom, which effects cupid there, Snow waters the plants as it melts to make way for spring, which effects the season's, and It holds life in things that were about to die, keeping them in a dormant state waiting to be revived when the snow melts. Jack Frost Is the center of everything!" The voice Boomed causing them to flinch.

"M-Mother Nature! What bring you here?" Bunny asked nervously.

"Jack Frost is what brings me here. His spirit is so broken that his snow is spreading across the entire planet!" She yelled causing everyone but cupid to flinch. "Cupid dear, It's been far to long. How are things with love?" She asked kindly.

"Everything is out of order! Love is almost braking at the seems! Honestly at this moment I feel 500 parent's in houses fighting, kids who believed in their young loves hope shattering. Worst of all!" She shouted with a flicker of pain. "Love is dying." She said in a strained tone.

"That is grave new's... Manny what the hell were you thinking!?" Mother nature yelled at the man.

"I was thinking of what's best for him. The young girl was not going to live forever. I can't choose The guardian's, you do." Manny stated.

"Sophie was on my list of becoming the spirit was Autumn. Now that she doesn't believe I can't even get close to her!" Mother nature boomed at him. "Worst of all, No one believes in anything! This isn't like the dark age's Manny. This is a lot worse. Jack is the most powerful spirit in the universe, and he has lost control of his powers." Mother Nature stated shocking the other guardians.

"Hold up there Sheila. Your saying that Jack, The goof ball we know and love, could destroy everything?" Bunny asked as he hopped over to her not caring that he was showing that he cared for the young teen.

"Sadly, yes. He was meant to do great things. Sophie as his other half was going to join him in spreading joy around the globe. Now, he is going to spread pain and suffering." MN stated.

"How vary sad. But there are worse things than that." Came a dark voice.

"Death what are you doing here?" Cupid hissed.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch. My early death count is skyrocketing! This was not planned! My helpers are so hung up they can't even breath! Hades is furious! His place is filling up with spirits faster than he can count!" He yelled at the girl. "What in the devil's name happened?" He asked in a hiss.

"I... I'm sorry, I didn't think that my action would cause that." Manny stated.

"Manny!" Mother Nature boomed at him causing him to flinch. "I have told you before! We immortal's are not to mess with free will! What's worse is you did it twice! I forgave the first because He was fine at the time. But then you just had to do it again!" She yelled.

"What do you mean twice?" Tooth asked.

"Jamie Bennett." Manny stated earning gasp from the other Guardians.

"Father is not happy right now." Came a small girlish voice. And nearly everyone besides Mother Nature and Grim reaper paled.

"W-what do you mean not happy?" Cupid asked as she stepped away from the small girl.

"Father know's what has happened, and is not happy." The girl stated as she moved across the room, an olw flying behind her.

"Athena, It's good to see you again dear." MN said with a bow.

"Nice to see you too Aunt Nature. But Father is seriously pissed right now. Frost has already frozen the bottom half of the planet. And there is nothing even he can do to stop it." Athena stated with a sad tone.

"Whoa there! Your telling me... that Zeus... Lord of gods... Can't stop Jack Frost?" Pitch stated, slight fear in his voice.

"That is what I'm saying yes. Frost has control over everything, Both corners of the planet is covered in snow and is completely frozen. He has an unlimited supply of power." Athena stated just as the globe's light's showed back up. "He must be taking a brake and trying to think." She said sadly.

"How dose Jack have connection to the kids though?" Tooth asked.

"Kids are always connected to Jack, Adults as well. Jack is the Guardian of Fun. The Spirit of winter. Weather they think they believe in him or not, weather they see him or not. Because there is fun, He is there. and when you sap fun from a kid you also take..." She was cut off by North.

"Wonder, hope, dream's, their vary childhood." He stated in realization.

"Exactly." Athena said with a nod. Then felt a sudden cold breeze.

"Not interrupting anything am I?" Came a cold voice from the door.

"JACK!" They all shouted. He smiled looking at all of them before landing on Manny.

"Who are you?" Jack asked as he entered the workshop closing the door behind him.

"I am Manny, also known as the Man in the Moon." Was his reply, shocking Jack.

"Now you show yourself?! After everything I've went through? Having no memories for over 300 years, only to be picked up by the guardian's and still not hear a thing from you? And Now your here, With, I don't even know who half of you are!" Jack stated.

Athena stepped forward. "Hello Jack, My name is Athena, and I am a goddess." She said with a bow.

"Nice to meet you, I guess. So What's a bunch of spirits and a Goddess doing here?" He asked. They could here nothing that use to be the jack they knew in his voice.

"Jack I have done something Terrible to you." Manny said and stepped forward.

"What do you mean? I mean besides leaving be alone for over 300 years with nothing but a name." He stated in a cold tone.

"It was I who caused Jamie's and Sophie Bennett to forget you." Manny stated, everyone looked at him like he'd gone mad, except jack.

"Let me get this straight. You made Jamie... My best friend, and Sophie, The girl I love more than anything... forget me?" Jack asked as he stepped forward, only to receive a nod. Everything way quest... Until Manny was slammed against the far side of the wall by a huge blast of Ice. "You had no right." Jack hissed.

Athena stepped over hoping to pacify him. "Jack, Calm down, we can fix this." She said in a soothing voice.

"Fix this? FIX THIS?! Do you know what it feels like?! To have people pass thorough you for 300 years and not know your purpose!? To see and feel the girl you love walk right through you!?" Jack screamed.

"No, But we can get her memory of you back. She can remember you." Athena said as she took a step back. She knew she was no match for the boy in front of her. She half wondered why he was given so much power, before remembering that he was meant to protect the world. they did not think something like this would happen.

"Jack please calm down." Death said as he walked up and placed a calming hand on Jack(As calming a hand as death can get anyway). Everyone gasped. Death has killed a god before by accidentally touching them. Jack didn't even flinch.

"Who are you?" Jack asked as he shook the hand off him.

"I go by death." He stated in both shock and amazement. No one has ever just brushed death off. No one, until now.

"Nice to meet you I guess." Jack stated and looked at the unconscious form of Manny against the wall.

"You all better fix Soph's Memory, because I am at my braking point." Jack said and looked at everyone. One of his eyes were solid black even death shuddered at the site.

"I will try frost." Athena stated and disappeared, leaving a group of nervous and scared spirits behind to watch Jack.

-Sophie's room-

Sophie Bennett was confused. She found herself staring outside looking at the snow for hours. She felt empty, like something was missing. She couldn't place her finger on it. But her life seem empty after last night. She remembered being happy, no, extremely happy and always having fun. But right now her parents were worried about her. She had gone from being a 'super hyper active girl' to being 'the gloomiest girl on the planet'. As her parents had said.

"What is wrong with me?" She had asked herself for the hundredth time that day. At dinner she just stared blankly not really eating much, and just excused herself to her room to think. She was tired having not slept since yesterday. She buried her face in a pillow. She didn't even notice the women appear out of no where.

"Sophie Bennett." Athena said causing the girl to jump.

"W-who are you?" Sophie asked, startled, oddly not freaked out about the sudden intrusion in her room.

"My name is Athena." The goddess said with a bow.

"As in the god?" Sophie asked with a raised eyebrow. 'How am I not freaked out by a goddess being in my room?' She asked herself.

"The vary same. I have come to you in hope of fixing a grave mistake." The goddess said in a sad tone.

"What mistake?" The younger girl asked getting to her feet. 'And why dose the fact that gods are real not surprise me?' She thought again to herself.

"First a question... How have you been since last night?" Athena asked curiously.

Sophie sighed and ran her fingers through her blonde hair. "Horrible, I can't sleep or hardly eat. I feel empty. Like there's a part of me missing." Sohpie stated earning a nod from The goddess.

"Someone took your memory form you, and because of that, you cannot see or feel the person you love. He is a spirit." She stated as Sophie sat on her bed.

"Your saying that I was dating a dead person?" Sophie asked. 'Weirdest day every.' Was the only thing going through her mind at the moment.

"Yes and No. You were dating Jack Frost." Athena stated. Sophie's head suddenly started to hurt.

"W-what are you doing to me? Why is my head on fire?" Sophie asked as she put her hand to her pounding head and laid back. 'J-Jack Frost? Why dose that name sound so... familiar?'

"I am doing nothing. Your heart is trying to force you to remember your true love. Don't fight it." The taller women said.

"T-true love? but... Jack Frost... ugh..." Sophie tried to get out. She was seeing tons and tons of things flash in her mind, from when they first met as a kid, to tackling him in the snow every time he came around winter, to kissing him for the first time on Christmas eve, him asking her out in the clouds above the town, all their anniversary's, and finally the part where she forgot, the attempts to get her to see him, she saw how much pain her love was in, how hurt he was when she couldn't see him.

"Do you remember?" Athena asked hopefully.

"Take me to Jack... Now." Sophie stated angerly. She was just a human, she did not want to blow up at a god. No, she'd save that for someone she knew.

"Vary well." The goddess said in a happy tone and opened a portal for them. Sophie entered it not even waiting for the god. "I hope this doesn't get worse..." Athena stated and entered the portal.

-Back at the pole-

MiM had come to, and was doing his best to stay as far away from jack as possible. The other Guardian's were disappointed in MiM, but knew he was only looking out for Jack, It's not like he knows who will be a Guardian in their lifetime, He only gets told a few years before they die.

Jack on the other hand, had been pacing back and forth the entire time, he had seemed to calm down almost instantly a few moments before. He sat in a chair next to Tooth.

"How you holding up Jack?" Tooth asked in a concerned tone.

"I feel... better... for some odd reason." Jack said just before a portal opened up and Sophie followed by Athena came through it. "S-soph?" Jack asked in a curious tone as he stood up.

"Jack..." Sophie said quietly as a tear rolled down her cheek, she quickly rushed over to him and hugged him tight. "I'm so sorry, I didn't want to forget you, What happened? Why did I forget?" Sophie asked as she clung to him.

Jack was holding her close. "MiM made you forget, as well as your brother. He forced you to forget me." Jack stated in an angry tone.

"MiM?" She asked in a confused tone.

"Manny, Man in Moon, He's over there." Jack pointed out. Sophie was up and over to him in a seconds.

"WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO TAKE MY MEMORIES AWAY!?" She yelled, clearly at her braking point. MiM backed up. The girl was over flowing with power that had yet to be unlocked.

"I thought I was doing what was best for him, Him being immortal and you being human, you weren't gonna live forever." Manny stated hopping to reason with her.

"We knew that!" She shouted causing him to go silent. "We knew that already, but we still wanted to be together. we fought our feelings for a year before we finally couldn't take it no more." Jack walked up to her and hugged her tightly. "I'm glad I could remember though. I don't think I could raise a super powered child on my own." Sophie stated off offhandedly causing everyone, even the goddess to looked at her in shock.

"What do you mean Hun?" Jack asked in a confused tone.

"It mean's I'm pregnant. Didn't you wonder why I stopped teasing you about being cold a few months ago?" She asked him.

"Yea, it did strike me as odd. After all, It was one of the only ways you could teased me." Jack said with a shrug.

"I stopped feeling your cold, I was wondering why and went to the hospital, they told me I was pregnant, but when they took an ultra sound, they couldn't see anything on the screen." Sophie stated then looked up at him. "But I did."

Bunny groaned. "You mean... not only will I have to put up with Jack freezing my Holiday, but now I'll have to put up with his ankle biter as well?" he said good naturedly.

"Sorry Bunny." Sophie said with a small laugh. MiM took that change to return to the moon, clearly afraid of the girl and not wanting to get yelled at again.

"Well, all well's that end well." North said and relaxed on a cough.

"Jack." Athena said to get his attention. "Come here for a moment please?" She asked. He kissed Sophie's forehead and walked over to her.

"Yea? What can I do for you?" Jack asked in a confused tone.

"I know losing her was horrible, but PLEASE if something like that should happen in the future, seek us out first before almost destroying the world. Just go to the top of the mountain in Athens's there's a portal there that will take you to us." Athena told him.

"Oh... uhh.. Sorry about that. Guess I lost my cool there." He said with a chuckle." And... thank you." He continued with a kind smile.

"Anytime Jack." Was her final words before fading away. He spent the rest of the night with his new spirit friends and the guardian's, of course making sure Sophie was close at all times.

"Oh jack." Sophie starts. He answer with a 'hm?'. "I'm gonna try to get my parents to believe in you. And when they do. Well... you better propose to me by then, Wouldn't want my dad coming for your head." She stated with a giggle at seeing him go pale... or paler if it's possible.

That was the day Pitch decided not to go after the guardian's again. He knew how powerful MiM was, and for someone like him to be knocked unconscious by Jack. Well he was sorta afraid to piss off the teen again and just focused on his job of keeping the kids in line.

Everyone was happy from then on. MiM had been told by Mother Nature that he should talk to her first before doing anything like that from then on. He quickly agreed. They all lived peacefully for a while. That is until the baby was born.

Sophie had given birth to a baby girl, and a few years after that, she proved to be just as much of a prankster as her father when she slipped into Bunny's warren and froze the door to his house shut. He had to sleep outside for 3 days before it was finally melted enough to force open. He was not happy, but he just couldn't stay mad at her. They all lived happily ever after, even with the pranks from the young girl.


End file.
